Haunted House Trap
by Princess Story Writer
Summary: Marth and Roy take a wild adventure to meet a young scary someone. Read to find out who this is.


Haunted House Trap  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
One day Marth got an order from some King to meet him in King Mansion. With Roy.  
  
Roy: What? You got to be kidding me!  
  
Marth; *putting on his cape* Nope.  
  
Roy: I don't wanna go to King's Mansion! I hear it's haunted!  
  
Marth: *puts on his boots* Orders are orders.  
  
Roy: *putting on his cape* Your not one bit scared?  
  
Marth: Just a little. But I'm still going.  
  
Roy: *puts on boots* Ok. If it's an order from a King... I'll go.  
  
Marth: I'll get the limo. You go eat lunch *walks out of the room*  
  
Roy: *goes to the cafeteria with scared eyes*  
  
Link: Hey, Roy what are you doing?  
  
Roy: *walks past Link*  
  
Link: Roy?  
  
Roy: *sits down at a table and eats his food*  
  
There's whispering in the room until finally...  
  
Marth: Roy? You done? The limo's here.  
  
Roy: *pushes away his plate* Bye guys, nice knowing you.  
  
Zelda: What?  
  
Roy: Me and Marth are going to... King Mansion.  
  
Link: That haunted place?  
  
Roy: Yes.  
  
Marth: I'll wait for you in the limo.  
  
Mario: That's so scary, not even I would go in there! It's scarier then Boo's Mansion!  
  
Roy: Really?  
  
Luigi: Yup. Scarier then my mansion also!  
  
Roy: Thanks for encouraging me guys.  
  
Mario: You're welcome.  
  
Roy: Hmph.  
  
Everyone: Bye! See you soon.  
  
Peach: I hope.  
  
Roy: *walks out of the cafeteria and into the limo*  
  
Marth: *is silent*  
  
Roy: Can I stay in the limo while you go?  
  
Marth: No, the King wanted to see both of us, and besides this limo isn't staying here.  
  
Roy: Oh...  
  
Marth: Don't be worried! You're the son of a general!  
  
Roy: Ok, I won't be scared.  
  
1 hour later they arrive  
  
Marth: You ready?  
  
Roy: Yup.  
  
Marth: *opens door*  
  
A big wind rushes out of the door almost blowing them away  
  
Marth: Our first test.  
  
Roy: Test?  
  
Marth: Yes, he said he would send us challenges and tests of strength.  
  
Roy: I'll be ready for them!  
  
Marth: *Walks in*  
  
Roy: What's that? *points at a huge ghost blocking the stairs*  
  
Marth: Don't be afraid. It's just a ghost.  
  
Ghost: *roars*  
  
Roy: (sarcastically) I'm so scared! *sticks tongue out*  
  
Marth: Come on. *walks through ghost*  
  
Roy: *follows*  
  
Ghost: Huh?  
  
Marth: What the?  
  
Roy: What?  
  
Marth: *points at stampeding purple elephants*  
  
Roy: Test of strength?  
  
Marth: No, test of defense.  
  
Roy: Defense?  
  
Marth: Yes, we must survive this stampede.  
  
Roy: *gulps and holds shield up*  
  
Marth: *is just standing*  
  
Roy: Marth! *gets hit by stampede*  
  
Marth: *also gets hit*  
  
Marth: (weakly) Purple elephants can't hurt me.  
  
Roy: Since I had a shield up I had better defense.  
  
Marth: You weren't supposed to use your shield.  
  
Roy: Oh.  
  
Marth: *stands up*  
  
Roy: Are you ok?  
  
Marth: Yes. Let's continue.  
  
Roy: Ok.  
  
Marth: *walks up the staircase* were almost there. Three more floors.  
  
Roy: Three? Oh man...  
  
Marth: Come on, this way. *walks into a room*  
  
Roy: Hey, a staircase! How'd you know?  
  
Marth: What makes you think I wasn't here before? *vanishes*  
  
Roy: Marth? Marth?! Oh, it was an illusion! Grr!  
  
Marth: *is already on the top floor* Roy? *turns around to find an army of phantoms behind him*  
  
Roy: *is running away from knives that are chasing him* MAAAAARTH!!!  
  
Marth: *holds up sword*  
  
Roy: *runs into the room Marth is in by accident* Uh, Stab this! *holds up a shield*  
  
The knives hit the shield and get stuck.  
  
Roy: *sighs and finally sees Marth cornered by Phantoms with axes* Marth?  
  
Marth: *finally moves and starts hitting the axes with his sword*  
  
Phantom Leader: Retreat!!!!  
  
Phantoms: *vanish*  
  
Marth: Well, that was easy. Where were you?  
  
Roy: Where was I? Where were you?  
  
Marth: Forget it. The King should be around here somewhere.  
  
Roy: Just curious. What does this king look like?  
  
Marth: He's a psychic. Controls all the ghosts and stuff. He's human.  
  
Roy: *gulps* Physic human that controls ghosts? That's scarier then Ness!  
  
Marth: *smiles* Come on.  
  
Roy: Will there be anymore tests?  
  
Marth: One more test.  
  
Roy's cellphone rings  
  
Roy: Hello?  
  
Zelda: Help! Link is missing! He just vanished in front of me!  
  
Roy: What? Talk to you later. Bye *turns cell phone off* Link's missing.  
  
Marth: *gulps* I know where he is.  
  
Roy: You do? Where?  
  
Marth: *points behind Roy*  
  
Link is trapped in a cage guarded by zombies  
  
Roy: *turns around* Link--  
  
Marth: *covers Roy's mouth with his hand* (whispering) Shhh... Those zombies are asleep. You don't want to wake them up do you?  
  
Link: Marth! Roy! Over here!  
  
Zombies: *wake up*  
  
Roy: Too late  
  
Marth: Darn. *takes out sword* we have to fight them. This is the last test. He sent us a friend to save so he can go back home.  
  
Roy: *is attacking zombies* Yeah, yeah, cut the chat and attack!!  
  
Marth: *attacks zombies*  
  
Zombies: *revive*  
  
Marth: Oh yeah!  
  
Roy: Oh yeah what?  
  
Marth: Have you forgotten? Zombies are already dead!  
  
Roy: So how do we defeat them?  
  
Marth: *picks one up and throws it out the window*  
  
Roy: *throws a zombie out the window*  
  
After they finished with that...  
  
Link: I'm free! *jumps out of cage* Thanks guys. *vanishes*  
  
Marth: He went back home, don't worry.  
  
Roy: Good.  
  
Marth: According to my map, the king should be right through these doors.  
  
Roy: *breathes* Ok, I'm ready.  
  
Marth: *opens doors*  
  
King: Ahh, so you made it Marth, Roy.  
  
Marth: Duh.  
  
Roy: Now what do you want?  
  
King: Why, a fight of course. Army?  
  
Phantoms, ghosts and zombies appear  
  
Marth: What?!  
  
Roy: Marth! What is this? You said something we were sent here for something important!  
  
Marth: That's what the letter said! *attacks a phantom with his sword*  
  
King: Oh, did I forget? *uses physic powers to lift swords away from Roy and Marth* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Martha and Roy: Hey!!!!  
  
Roy: How do we attack now?  
  
Marth: I don't know. *gets hit by a phantom and slams into a wall*  
  
Roy: Marth! *punches a zombie*  
  
Marth: *gets up without anyone seeing*  
  
King: *looking how well the battle is going*  
  
Marth: *taps the king on the shoulder*  
  
King: Huh? *turns around*  
  
Marth: *Punches the King*  
  
King: *doesn't take any damage* Was that supposed to hurt? *uses physic powers to throw Marth across the room*  
  
Marth: Ahhhh!!! *slams into a cage*  
  
King: *locks cage*  
  
Marth: Hey!  
  
Roy: Marth! *runs over to the cage and unlocks it*  
  
Marth: Thanks. *Kicks down all the zombies and throws them out the window*  
  
King: *gasps* What's happening? Ghosts! Get him!  
  
Marth: (sarcastically) I'm so afraid.  
  
Ghosts: *Try to attack but go through Marth*  
  
King: *gasps* What the?  
  
Ghosts: *vanish*  
  
Roy: Still one problem. *points at Phantoms*  
  
Marth: At least there's only two of them.  
  
King: *smiles* Prepare for your worst nightmare! *Gives the one phantom Marth's sword and the other phantom Roy's sword* You can't win now!  
  
Marth: *smiles* Oh really? *kicks the sword out of the phantom's hand and catches it* Ha!  
  
King: *makes the sword come out of Marth's hand and gives it back to the phantom* Don't forget, I'm physic.  
  
Marth: *dodges the phantom's attack*  
  
Roy: How do we defeat them? *gets hit by the phantom's sword* Ahh!!!  
  
Marth: Roy! *dodges the attack*  
  
King: I'm winning!  
  
Roy: Good thing I have armor! *punches Phantom*  
  
Phantom: *vanishes and Roy's sword drops to the ground*  
  
King: *grabs the sword with his physic powers*  
  
Roy: Grr!  
  
Marth: *punches Phantom*  
  
*Phantom disappears and his sword appears in the King's hand*  
  
King: Very good. But not good enough *floats down in front of Marth and Roy* This is your last challenge! Defeat me and you get your swords back AND your friends!  
  
Marth: Friends?  
  
King: *snaps and all the smashers but Marth and Roy are in a cage Hanging above a pit of spikes* If you defeat me, you get all your friends back, even your pathetic swords.  
  
Zelda: How'd I get here?  
  
Roy: And if we lose?  
  
King: They fall onto the spikes.  
  
Marth: How do we lose?  
  
King: By dying of course. Then all the smashers will be gone! *evil laugh*I may be a human, but I'm Psychic!  
  
Roy: So what? Ness is too.  
  
Ness: I still can't get out of here.  
  
King: *smiles* Now it's time to die!!!! Cast a flame circle in around Marth and Roy.  
  
Marth: *jumps over the flame and kicks the King*  
  
King: *doesn't get damaged*  
  
Marth: *smiles* Sure, kill us all.  
  
Roy: What?  
  
Everyone else but the King: What?  
  
Marth: You're right. We can't win. Your powers are too superior and ours are just plain. So you know what you should do? *picks up an axe* You should die so we CAN have a chance! *Hits the king with and axe*  
  
King: *doesn't get damaged*  
  
Roy: Huh?!  
  
Marth: Are you sure you're not a ghost?  
  
King: Why, I'm only 18. Of course not.  
  
Roy: Then how do you?  
  
King: Physic powers.  
  
Marth: *grabs his sword which is behind the King and stabs him*  
  
King: *eyes widen*  
  
Roy: What?  
  
King: *falls over*  
  
Roy: Marth!  
  
Marth: *drops sword* Did I just... kill someone?  
  
Roy: Yup.  
  
The cage disappeared and so did the pit of spikes. So... everyone was free!!!! Yay!!!!  
  
C. Falcon: Thanks. I owe you one.  
  
Marth: I'm glad I saved everyone and all... but, I killed someone. He was younger then me.  
  
Roy: He was evil!  
  
Marth: So are Ganondorf and Bowser.  
  
Roy: Good point.  
  
Marth: Well, time to go home. I'll call the limo. Roy, can I borrow your cell phone?  
  
King: Not so fast.  
  
Marth: What?  
  
Roy: I thought you... he...  
  
King: Physic powers work, you know.  
  
All the smashers were caged up again. Sheesh.  
  
King: *Charging up energy ball*  
  
Marth: Roy, get out!  
  
Roy: How? *ends up in the cage* what the?  
  
King: *fires energy ball towards Marth*  
  
Marth: *gets hit by the energy ball and a scream of pain comes out* Aaaaaah!!!!!!  
  
---------------------  
  
Find out what happens to Marth, in our next chapter. Until then, review please! 


End file.
